Seven Days
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: AU. Kazuki is a mermaid prince, and has 7 days to let Juubei know about his feelings.
1. Prologue

**Something first, all the story is going to be in Kazuki´s POV. This is AU and shounen ai. English is not my first language, so probably it has lots of mistakes.**

**Get Backers doesn´t belong to me.**

**This fic is dedicated to Klover99, thanks for the support ^^**

**Prologue**

Kazuki´s POV

I´m sitting in a rock near the coast like every day. I´m not supposed to be here, but I can´t help it, I´m waiting for the sunset. That´s the time in which he comes here.

I´ve been watching him from here since six years ago, and I´ve never had a chance to speak to him. And of course, I´m not moving any closer by now. For those six years, I´ve been cursing the fate each day from dawn to sunset for making me a mermaid prince and the one I love a human. Could it be worse? We´re from different species, from different worlds. And it´s well known that it´s forbidden for the inhabitants of those two worlds to interact with each other.

And here I am again, dying from impatience, dying to finally get to know him. After all this years I should have enough courage to approach to the beach, but for some reason every time I try I get away immediately. I guess it takes more time to be able to ignore the rules of my people.

I´m sure I won´t be able to stand this much longer, but I don´t have many choices, and neither of them is good at all.

Here he comes now... his hair moving gracefully as the wind blows, walking slowly, admiring the sky and the waves as they break in the beach... leaning down to pick up some shells.

He looks in my direction, but I´m already hiding in the water. I peek a little, and I see him smiling warmly. I feel tears tracing their way down my cheeks and they mix with the salty ocean water as I make my way back to the profundities.

I swim as quickly as I can, looking for a special spot in the ocean´s bottom. Seeing him this last time made me realize I would do whatever is possible to be by his side at least for an instant.

Perfect, here it is.

I begin singing a song that has been passed generation by generation between mermaid´s royal family, the song to summon the ocean´s goddess.

Nothing seems to happen, but suddenly a blue light surrounds me and everything around disappears. While floating in an ocean of light, I hear a sweet feminine voice speaking to me, asking the reason for which I woke her up from her eternal sleep.

A little afraid, I tell her my story. I know my request is selfish, but she actually agrees to help me, but under some conditions. I accept the deal without thinking it twice, I knew it wouldn´t be easy to get what I want and I´m really willing to do this.

After hearing her conditions, the light gradually disappeared, and without losing any time, I swim again to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is all by now, see ya!! Hope you like it!


	2. Day 1: Meeting

**Get Backers doesn´t belong to me. Characters may be OOC.**

**Day 1: Meeting**

**Morning**

It´s already time of the dawn here in the human world, for what I´ve seen time is also different between our worlds. Luckily, the beach is empty, so no one saw me coming out of the waters. I don´t know exactly what to do now... I don´t have any trouble walking, it´s easier than I thought, and I have already used to the bright sunlight.

I walk a little bit, my long brown hair covering my naked body. I guess that´s the next step, getting some clothes. Then I could go find him.

The sun is getting brighter now. I don´t know anything about the human world, except that we can speak the same language. I don´t know where to go to get clothes, or exactly where I am now.

Still no one´s at sight and I´m getting nervous. This is not what I expected in first place.

Maybe I should just stay here... but then that would be like wasting one of my precious seven days...

I´m afraid of calling someone out, so finally I sit in the sand, watching the blue ocean with a sad look on my face.

**Afternoon**

I was already half asleep when I heard someone coming. I raised my face just to see my beloved staring at me. Then, I remembered I was naked, and a dark shade of red came to my cheeks. Probably it is something strange to find a naked guy sitting on the beach...

-Umm are you ok?

I hear him talking to me, but I´m too nervous to answer, so I just nod in agreement.

-What´s your name?

-It´s... it´s... Fuuchouin Kazuki

-I´m Juubei. Kakei Juubei. Nice to meet you... here, take this

He takes of his coat and gives it to me. He´s as nice as I thought. I stand up carefully, still covering my body with my hair and turn around before wearing the coat. It´s dark and long, it´s too big for me and he notices this, because he starts chuckling a bit.

-It´s not funny...

-Excuse me; I didn't intend to annoy you

-No problem...

-Are you staying somewhere near here?

-No... I don´t have a place to go...

-So that´s it... I guess you can come with me then, I can´t leave you here like this

I´m surprised. Things are going really fast now, not that I complain. I´m really happy, I´ll have the opportunity to spend more time with him now. I blush a little so little that is unnoticeable for him.

-Sure that´s no problem?

-No, it´s not. I live alone in a department near here, it´s not big but there´s space for another person.

-Thanks, you are really nice, even with a complete stranger

-Yeah well, you don´t look like a dangerous person

-I guess not

-We better hurry; if you have been here all day like that you could get sick

Sick? What´s sick? I wonder as I follow him. In my world I´ve never heard that word... it may be something bad judging by the tone in which he said that. Mermaids are immortal, yeah, we´re often being hurt because of the ships and fishing nets, but the wound heal usually quickly and no one had mentioned anything about being sick... but I can ask something like that to him... he´ll think I´m weird and may want to ask me some things I shouldn't say.

I´m getting tired. Even if I thought walking was easy, it takes some effort and I can´t do it anymore. Juubei must have noticed something, because he stopped and looked at me.

-Are you tired? Maybe you´re hungry too... Don´t worry we´re almost there, here, let me do this.

I opened my eyes in surprise. He had lifted me. One hand supporting my legs, and the other in my chest. I felt like falling, and circled my arms around his neck, with my eyes closed.

-I´m not letting you fall trust me.

-I believe in you Juubei.

He carried me that way until we reached a building on the opposite side of the beach. He let me down and reached for a door, which he opened. He stood there, waiting for me to get in first.

I was excited, it was the first time I had ever seen thing like those. I wanted to explore a little bit, but Juubei´s voice caught my attention again.

-You should take a hot bath, I´ll lend you some of my clothes since you don´t have any...

-Thanks Juubei

I smiled as Juubei showed me the way to his bedroom.

-There´s the bathroom, the door to the left. I´ll leave the clothes on the bed ok?

-Ok, if you excuse me... I´ll go in the bathroom now.

-Fine then, if you need something else, I´ll be in the kitchen.

**Night**

I stayed a lot of time in the bathroom. Juubei had a huge bathtub, and I really enjoyed being in the water. It was cold when I got out, but that didn´t bother me. I took a piece of cloth that was hanging near the wall and walked to the bedroom.

Some noises from the other room caught my attention. I opened the door a little, and I saw Juubei sitting on a couch, watching moving images from something that looked like a box.

I walked towards him and a few water drops fell from my wet hair, right into his clothes.

-Excuse me! Now your clothes are wet

-It´s only a few drops, it´s fine. Did you find the clothes for you?

-I did. I´ll be back in a moment.

I returned to the bedroom, leaving a trace of water behind me. Sitting on the bed, I begin to examine the clothes. They are big, at least for me. I didn´t mention it before, but Juubei was taller than me in my human form.

With some initial problems to wear the clothes, finally I was dry and ready to come out. The noises from the square box were gone, but now something smelled pretty good at the other side of the door.

I walked slowly, trying not to bother him again. Juubei was in the kitchen, preparing something I have never seen before. Human food sure looks really different...

-What´s that Juubei?

Curiosity was stronger this time, I couldn't help it. He looked at me, but didn´t say anything. He took a spoon full of what he was cooking and placed it in front of my mouth.

-Try it, I think you´ll like it.

-O-ok

-Come on, does it look that bad?

-No, it doesn´t...

Carefully, I tried a little bit of what he offered me. It was delicious, so delicious I wanted to try more, but he took the spoon away.

-You still don´t answer my question... what is it?

-It doesn´t have name, I invented it right now.

-You did? That´s incredible!

-It´s not that much of incredible... I had to improvise ´cause I don´t have a lot of food right now... I forgot to buy it today.

-Sorry, this was my fault...I´m causing you a lot of trouble...

I couldn´t look directly at him. I was causing him trouble... the last thing I wanted to do.

-That´s not true

He said to me, as he gave me a plate with the food. Then he moved back on the couch.

-Wanna watch TV? Come here, I won´t do anything

Smiling a little, I sat next to him and placed my eyes on the pictures, while eating. When I finished, I placed my plate on a table near the couch, just as Juubei did.

We watched for a long time, and I began to feel sleepy. I looked at Juubei, he was already asleep. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	3. Day 2: Shopping

**Get Backers doesn´t belong to me. **

**Day 2: Shopping**

**Morning**

When I woke up, I was alone in the couch. I looked for Juubei in all the rooms with no result. Defeated, I sat back on the couch, and that was when I found a little note resting on the table.

_Kazuki:_

_I had something to do. You can take anything you want from the kitchen as_

_breakfast. I´ll try to return soon. By the way, my sister is coming today,_

_I talked to her about you yesterday, and she´s going to take you shopping._

_Juubei_

I let the note down on the table a little shocked. I didn't have idea he had a sister. Well, I was going to meet her soon, but I have preferred spending some more time alone with Juubei.

The bell rang, and I watched a little confused at the door, and then I approached and opened it, just to see a cute lady standing there with a big smile on her face.

-Hi, you must be Kazuki, glad to meet you, I´m Sakura, Juubei´s older sister

-Good morning, nice to meet you too

-You don´t need to be so polite with me, please...

-O-ok

I moved to let her in, and closed the door. She was lower than me, but she said she was Juubei´s older sister... she was nice though.

-Then, are you ready?

-Ready? for what?

-Didn´t he tell you?

-Oh... do you mean... about the shopping...

-Yeah

-I guess I´m ready... I don´t have anything else to wear, and even this is Juubei´s

-Really? Then we have a lot of work to do.

-W-wait

Without letting me protest, she held my hand and drag me out of the apartment. We walked a lot, until we reached a part full of stores with tons of different things in them. I was distracted looking at all of them, when I felt her dragging me again, this time inside a store.

There were lots of clothes in there, but not too many people. Sakura began walking around and picking clothes for me. Fortunately, she had let me go, and I was just standing there, watching her.

When she had an enormous pile of clothes, she led me to the dressers, and began to give them to me. Some of them were big, and other small, but finally we got something that fitted me perfectly.

**Afternoon**

It was already late when we left the store, our hands full of bags. I was a little hungry because I didn´t have time to take breakfast, but I was a little embarrassed about telling her. As if she had read my mind, she stopped in front of a restaurant.

-Don´t you want to eat? I´m really hungry now... come in

-Is this ok? Sakura, you already paid for all this, and now you´re going to pay the meal? I feel guilty because of this

-Kazuki, don´t worry. Juubei gave me this money in the morning

He did this for me? I blushed a little while thinking about him. As a mermaid prince, I was used to people doing things for me, but this was completely different. He did this for me without knowing anything about me except my name. That made my day.

I followed Sakura to one of the tables. She quickly ordered something for both of us.

-Juubei´s going to be pleased when he comes home tonight

-Why? May I ask...?

-He´s going to look at you in the new outfits we got! You look gorgeous on them

-Thanks Sakura

The food Sakura ordered arrived. It was a pair of salads. We ate silently, enjoying every bite. When we finished, Sakura paid the bill, and we walked out of the restaurant.

-Well Kazuki, is time to get back

**Night**

Juubei wasn´t back yet when we arrived. We carried the bags with difficulty through the door, and Sakura closed behind us.

-Oh god... I didn't look well at this place in the morning... this is such a mess! We´ll have to clean up a little before he´s back

-We?

-Of course Kazuki! You´re going to help me with this

-I´ll be glad to help out

-But first... get changed... you can´t be wandering around with those things on

She literally pushed me inside the bedroom with all the bags we had. I started looking at the contents, trying to find something special... after all, this time I was getting dressed for Juubei.

Finally I found what I've been looking for. A pair of tight blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. I dressed up as fast as I could, trying to leave everything in order, after all I was going to help Sakura to clean up.

When I got out of the bedroom, Sakura had already cleaned the small kitchen and was now cleaning the table in which we left the plates last night.

-Sakura, is there something left for me to do?

-Not really, I did everything myself...

-I see... I wanted to help you but I guess I took a lot of time dressing without me noticing...

-It´s fine, everything is clean now, that´s what matters

I looked at her. She was really kind with me, just as Juubei. I wanted him to come soon, I haven´t seen him all day long.

Sakura sat on the couch, resting a little after what she had done.

-Well, now let´s wait for him

-Sakura, do you want something to drink?

-That would be great Kazuki, thanks

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was a little empty but I found a bottle of juice. I filled a glass and gave it to Sakura, who smiled at me and started drinking it.

We waited for a long time and Juubei didn´t show up. Sakura told me she had to leave, and I walked her to the door. She promised she´ll try to return soon, because she had a great time with me. I smiled and closed the door, while letting out a sigh.

I returned to the couch and sat there, waiting. I didn´t moved even when I felt my eyelids closing. I was about to fall completely asleep there, when I heard the door opening slowly.

Juubei looked surprised by seeing me there; maybe he thought I was already sleeping. He walked towards me smiling, admiring my clothes in silence. Still without saying anything, he sat next to me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder, just as the night before.

Before my eyes closed to sleep, the only thought that was in my mind was how much I loved him, and that I would do my best the next days to let him know it.


End file.
